crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Korolev
The Korolev was a Daedalus class vessel built by the UCR in order to house a beam weapon capable of destroying the alternate reality rift. The ship was designed from specifications provided by Dexter Grif and Jennifer Grif, and aside from a single leak, the specifications were only kept within the shipyard it was built in, which was destroyed as the Korolev launched. Because the Apollo had been created weeks before the Wraith invaded, the organization Grif worked for was unable to produce another Daedalus class fast enough with their resources. The UCR took advantage of the situation and made several demands, including their own custom modifications and complete ownership of the vessel, with the ability to produce more after the war. However, due to the destruction of the shipyard the specifications were housed in, the UCR was unable to produce additional Daedalus class vessels. Armament and Systems The Korolev was similar to standard Daedalus class vessels, but had several modifications made by the UCR. The most obvious change was the UCR's custom power source, which UCR engineers believed could provide enough power to a set of altered beam emitters to close a rift between realities. These beam emitters operated fairly similar to the standard beam emitters, however they were given a much larger functional spectrum at a cost of combat-effectiveness and higher power requirements. While it was believed that the power requirements were solvable, the combat-effectiveness was deemed as not an issue, as the ship's function was to close a rift, not as a front-line defense against Wraith ships. The standard fighter bays of the Daedalus class were redesigned to house Mobile Suits. Unfortunately, the Wraith developed a device that disabled Mobile Suits, causing the fighter bays to rarely be used. Several systems, such as transporters, were not installed or completed before the Korolev's initial launch. These systems were later completed once the ship completed its original purpose of destroying the rift. The Korolev also had a ZPM installed shortly after its initial launch, which compensated for the shortcomings of the UCR power source, and raised the performance of several systems beyond their original specifications. History The Korolev was supposed to be powered by a custom UCR power source, but it failed to power the beam weapons significantly enough to be effective. Therefore, a Zero Point Module had to be obtained for the vessel, which the UCR claimed ownership of as well. It had to be launched ahead of schedule, still incomplete, due to the Wraith attacking the shipyard it was being built at. As a result, when launched, it lacked transporters along with several other non-essential systems. This nearly led to the vessel's destruction, as the crew was unable to beam out Wraith invaders led by Yukiteru Amano. Despite these setbacks, the ship was able to destroy the alternate reality rift and escape the battle. Once conflicts with Wraith forces reached a minimum, the Korolev's systems were completed. With a ZPM boosting its systems, particularly the hyperspace engines, the Korolev served as a quick-response "problem solver" for the UCR as the galaxy's fleets were rebuilt. The Korolev, along with its ZPM, was later destroyed in battle, leaving the UCR without any means of duplicating the vessel, and no ZPMs. Furthermore, the UCR crew that operated the Korolev was also killed, as Gavin Free and Grif were the only two people aboard the ship to survive. Category:Ship Category:UCR Category:Destroyed Category:Daedalus class